1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire fixing structure for fixing a wire to an end edge of a plate-shaped member, wherein the wire extends from one side of the plate-shaped member via the end edge to the other side of the plate-shaped member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-82980 discloses a mechanism wherein a parking brake device, provided in a rear wheel, is operated through a Bowden wire by a parking brake lever mounted in a driver's seat, the wire being disposed along a trailing arm of a suspension system for suspending the rear wheel and fixed to the trailing arm via a wire guide bracket.
There is another mechanism wherein a trailing arm includes a plate-shaped member formed by press-forming a steel plate, a grommet mounted in a bore formed in the trailing arm, and a Bowden wire that is passed through the grommet from an inner side of the trailing arm, guided to an outer side of the trailing arm, and connected to a parking brake device.
When the Bowden wire is passed through the grommet mounted in the bore of the trailing arm, the Bowden wire is fixed to the grommet and prevented from moving due to vibration. However, in this case, the operation of passing the Bowden wire through the grommet is troublesome and results in relatively poor working performance.